Turmoil and Destiny
by x-TwilightPotteR-x
Summary: SEQUEL to Bridges Crossed. So now what trouble will Bella and Jasper face to reach their destiny. Read Bridges Crossed first to understand the story. Enjoy and Review please!
1. Home Sweet Home

Hey guys. So this is a sequel to my previosu story. There are probably loads of unanswered questions from my previous stories, which are going to be answered in here now. The prophecies that Bella has seen, are now going to come true in here. I hope you enjoy. I won't be able to post all the time though. Starting next month I will be in and out of exams continuously and need time to revise. After them, I wil try to update as much as possible, but I have other things to do too.

For those who are starting to read this story from here. Don't. You won't understand the story because of all that has happened before hand. You need to have an idea what happened before to be able to tell where the story is at right now.

Enjoy! =)

* * *

_** RECAP FROM BRIDGES CROSSED!** All through the night people celebrated, but by morning the dead were mourned by teachers, students and families alike. The grief had gotten to Jasper, and we made our escape. We left Hogwarts and went home, where we were able to be who we are._

Home Sweet Home

We returned home and were feeling hungry after not hunting for approximately for days. We ran into the forest where there was a herd of deer gathered around. After drinking the blood we left the area and patrolled around the area. We were then hit by a scent we thought we lost.

Victoria, James and Laurent. However there was another smell, more vampires. We followed the scent to find Victoria and James held by the family and Laurent standing next to a blonde headed girl. It was then the clan smelt us and looked up with shock evident on their face. "Are these two parts of your clan? I'm sorry if we've hurt them, they were stalking near a family and about to reveal themselves." A man spoke, I instantly realised who he was. "No! They're the people who changed us, we hate them." With that Jasper launched himself at Laurent. The blonde head next to him picked Jasper up and launched him at a tree.

The whole family stared at where Jasper sat slumped against the tree, and I howled in anger. I ran over to him and helped him up, and held his hand tightly.

**That's Irina. Laurent's mate. You just managed to make her angry. The man that just spoke was Eleazar. This is the Denali clan. **

_What? Seriously? _

**Yup.**

"You're the Denali coven aren't you? Irina is Laurent's mate." I stared each family members face down, when Eleazar spoke up. "Yes, we are. How do you know? Wait, don't answer that. You're a prophecy reader. You know exactly everything about a person's life. And you young man can destroy it and change the prophecies too. You are not only the most feared pair now, but also the strongest. With a power like that, you could destroy the whole world. Why are you here though?"

Eleazar was very curious about this. His eyebrows knitted together in pure confusion. It was 10 minutes, when I spoke up. "This is our home town. The three foreign vampires you see now changed us and killed our father. Jasper and I are both twins. We were changed for a purpose. They thought we would fight and kill those who defy the dark side in the magical world. We are both wizards, and they were sent to do the dirty work. However before they managed to get to us, we escaped to a magic school. We learnt our abilities and how to control them, as well as going to normal classes. We have just returned from war, against those three vampires and others. We only have each other left now. It's our duty to kill them." With that I crouched down, when Irina growled in anger. The other three female clan members looked at her in shock.

"Amazing. How is it that the Volturi know nothing about them?" Eleazar spoke to himself. "They shan't know of our existence. We already know we will have a run in with them in the near future, and there is nothing we can do about that!"

Jasper sent waves of calm around and everybody relaxed. "We had to cope with this life ourselves. How to feed, and control? We did that ourselves, we don't need people to help us. We hunt only animals." Jasper spoke up. "You're control in impeccable then, we too are vegetarians."

"You two, what are your reasons for being here now? Hmm…?" Eleazar questioned.

"They told humans. The humans as well as they must be killed. What a waste of humans?" James spoke with disgust. "It is against the laws of the vampire world to tell. Once, the Volturi find out you will be killed, unless you change them."

"It's already dealt with. Prophecy reader, remember" I said, and looked upwards. "I have no choice, but to release them you know? We will help you if you like when the time comes when you have to face the Volturi" Eleazar spoke and released them all. With them Irina and Laurent ran off too.

"Come with us, that way we can help you. We can help you get past the Volturi, because I bet they are going to tell them, about this." Eleazar said and turned to his family. "No thank you Eleazar. This is our home, we were brought up here, and we like it like that. I know how to deal with them, and so does my brother. Thank you though, it's greatly appreciated." After my response, they ran off through the trees.

We ventured through the forest after a while ourselves, and hunted to our 'dead' heart's content. The smell of a grizzly wafted through the air, and I ran forward catching up to the bear. The bear noticed me and stood defensively on its hind legs, and moved its front paws in a defensive way, much like girls during cat fights. I walked over to the bear at human pace, and the bear slashed at my skin, only receiving a smug smile from me as nothing happened. The bear continued its actions, but did not win to any avail, and soon began using its full force chuck, by picking me up and throwing me across the ground. I hastily stood up and grinned yet again. The bear realised it was losing, and just crouched low. I ran over and bit into the bear's neck and drank all its blood. I picked up the remains and disposed it into the ground, and walked off to find Jasper.

Jasper was sitting against a tree lost in his thoughts. So as quietly as possible for a vampire and erasing my scent I snuck over to Jasper and tried to scare him. In an instant his eyes opened, and revealed my scent to him. I jumped a few feet with his sudden action, and he began a low chuckle and then went off into a full blown howl of laughter. I just sat up from where I landed and looked at him with wide eyes. I stared at him until he came over and knelt right in front of me. "Don't try it Bella. You've tried to scare me since we were kids and it's never worked. Give up Bella, I know you too well for your own good." And with a smug face he stood up laughed again. I stood up and growled at him, and he just stopped his actions and stood there shocked. "Look who's scared now. Did Jazzy Wazzy get scared? Maybe I should tell your 'Lauren baby' that you're upset. Poor, poor, poor Jasper. WAAAAAA! Now, look who can walk off with a smug face? Jazzy Baby's scared, but no big sis to helpie, big sis fly away! WEEEEE! Jazzy wazzy WA WA! HAHAHA!" After completing my sentence, I legged it. He hated it when I teased him, and now I have eternity to annoy him. WOO! This is going to be lots and lots of fun. When I was far enough, I began to skip not noticing my surroundings. Jasper came up behind me, and enveloped me in his arms, and turned me around without letting go. To this day I still don't know how he did it.

"Firstly, Bella dearest. I wasn't scared, I was shocked. If you even spoke to Lauren about this kind of stuff, boy will you be in trouble. I have my ways of finding out. Bet you didn't know she talks when she sleeps, much like you. Oh, and Bella. I'M ONLY YOUNGER THAN YOU BY A MINUTE! Don't use age against me! You always do, it's not fair. Everyone still thinks I'm the older one anyway, so ha!" For a 17 year old boy, he was sure whiny, and his mood swings give me whiplash. Constantly causing me to halt what I'm doing. I really do wonder how he is my brother sometimes. It just scares me honestly. "Bella, why do I get a sense of fear from you? Are you scared of me?" He can be sweet sometimes, but more importantly very annoying. "No Jazzy Wazzy, I'm not scared of you. I'm scared of your mood swings. One minute, you are all whiny and then you turn smug. You give me whiplash. It's annoying." I stalked off after that, scared of his reaction. Again. "Bellie Wellie, I'm sorry." God, it's so hard to be mad at him. "S'okay Jazzy."

I carried on walking, till I came across a small clearing with a stream running down on the other side. I was in awe of this place. Small purple flowers littered the long, tall grass, whilst the trees protected the area. It was beautiful. A sound of rustling leaves could be heard and I turned to see Jasper coming into the clearing after me. He walked over to me with a half smile, and enveloped me in his arms again. He rested his head on top of mine, and let out a sigh. We just stood there admiring the beauty of the place until dusk, when we decided to lean against a tree, and talk.

* * *

So whatcha think so far. I decided to put more humour in this one. I loved writing this. More humour to come up soon though. REVIEW please...

-x-TwilightPotteR-x-


	2. Happy Forever

Hey people ... so I would like to _**sincerely**_ apologise for not updating any sooner. I really am sorry. I've been soooo busy. But here is the next chapter to Turmoil and Destiny

* * *

_**RECAP:**_ A sound of rustling leaves could be heard and I turned to see Jasper coming into the clearing after me. He walked over to me with a half smile, and enveloped me in his arms again. He rested his head on top of mine, and let out a sigh. We just stood there admiring the beauty of the place until dusk, when we decided to lean against a tree, and talk.

* * *

We stayed within the meadow for days getting up only to feed, as time passed I felt content until Jasper broke the silence we lived in. "Bella, you have been so quiet, what's going through that head of yours? Are you thinking of the Cullen's?" He was always constantly worried about me and I loved him for that. I let out a huge sigh, what would I do without him around in my life? I can't imagine the difficulties I would face without him in my life. Even if I was happy with Edward Cullen, Jasper would still be an important person in my life no matter what. Nothing can compare to him, ever. "You know me so well Jasper. I miss them for some reason. I know that in turn they will soon become our family and we will be happy, but I can't help but feel guilty too. I should have let you destroy the prophecy when we had the chance too. They don't deserve to be caught in the middle of our fight. It's our fight not theirs, yet they suffer the most from it. Rosalie, will continue to blame us for messing up her chance to have a family and be happy. She will be crude and will constantly bicker with us. One day it will become so apparent that I will have to flee and come back after 50 years to give her time and space. Meaning I would leave you to govern the vampire realm alone whilst I try to figure my life out. It's just not fair Jasper." I ended up dry sobbing, the pain of losing my brother broke me and I continued to cry.

"Bella, you will never leave me. Think about it, you will be happy. I'll have Alice and you'll have Edward. The jigsaw will be solved and we can finally feel complete. I hate to see you like this. It breaks my heart Bella, especially when I know I can't do anything to help you out at all. I just wish I wasn't as helpless as I feel. I wish I could put a smile across your face no matter what. Even with Alice in my life you will always be number one. It's something she'll have to deal with because you're all I have left. As for Rosalie, I wish I could help her case, but there is nothing neither you nor I can do. Besides we can just use music to shut her up. I will not have you leaving, just because she is unhappy. You're hiding something though Bella, what s it?" Such a perceptive person.

"Tanya Denali will get to him first and he will be happy with her. I will never be loved by the one man I want. That is why it is hard for me to accept. I refuse to change anything, his happiness is what counts. I can never challenge it, and I cannot challenge yours either. I'll have to leave at one point though and never turn back; I know I'll have to. You will be so happy, that I will be able to just split away," Jasper was up as I said this and gave me a look of disbelief, I dropped my head from shame and just stared at my feet. "No! You deserve happiness; you can't be selfless like that Bella. I won't let you. You'll kill yourself like this. You deserve every ounce of happiness, how can I be happy when I see you suppressing your love for the one person who doesn't seem to return it. I will not allow it." Jasper walked around the meadow shaking his head as if he was thinking of a solution, but I knew there would be none. I'd made my decision, as soon as Edward and Tanya were acquainted and Alice and Jasper had consumed their relationship, I would leave and never return. It hurt to think about it, but how can I be happy when there's no one around that can make me happy. Jasper cannot fill the void of a mate's love.

As my last thought trailed through my head a rustle of leaves could be heard followed by the footsteps of 3 vampires. Light and fast.

I ran over to Jasper and clasped hold of his hand, and looked at him with fear in my eyes. He cast his eyes on me, and gave me a reassuring look and squeezed my hand in encouragement. Three vampires emerged from within the bushes. Their piercing red eyes, made a shiver run down my back as they glared at us. As before Jasper stood in front of me to 'protect' me, but I yet again swerved around him and stood beside him. Jasper turned and gave me an exasperated look, as if to say, why did you do that? The blonde girl cocked her head to the right and stepped forward. "I am Jane, this is Demetri and Felix" signalling to two built up men with bright red eyes. "We heard from the Denali clan that you have told humans of our existence, its not allowed you know. We as the Volturi are willing to give you a second chance which is very rare, so long as you return to Volterra with us." My eyebrows scrunched together as I looked at them in disbelief. "You are correct in saying we told humans of our existence, but how were we to know when the three vampires whom changed us did not tell us of the governing body of our realm. We were left to change alone, and adapt ourselves to this lifestyle alone. So we in no way are to blame. We found out of the rules three days ago when we first met the Denali's ourselves." Jane cocked her head yet again, and her face lit up as if she remembered something.

"In exchange for your wrong doings, we ask the young girl to come with us. You, boy are no use to us even if you can destroy prophecies. It's unneeded. Come join us in the Volturi guard. An endless amount of human blood will be served at your disposal." Her face showed off a wide grin, as mine turned to sadness and disgust. That's when one of the burly men spoke. "What is with the look young one? There is nothing wrong with the Volturi, why do you turn your nose up?" Felix I think it was had asked that, but I cannot be sure. "I shall not leave my brother, if you want me you have to have him. There is no two ways about it, but I must inform you, I _only_ drink animal blood, human blood does not appeal to me, nor shall it ever appeal to me. You are sadly mistaken if I were to join you. Don't bother trying to change my mind. And I wish to not be called young one, I am certainly not young." I concluded with my shoulders high and spoke with dignity.

"We shall see about changing your mind" Jane replied. A wicked smile appeared across her face, and both Jasper and I stared at her, as if something were to happen. As we waited a whisper loud enough for a vampire to hear could be heard. "Why isn't it working, me power always work?"

I returned her wicked smile, and stood with my arms crossed over, whilst I was hit with a funny vision, about the three vampires in front of me. Oh this should be fun …

* * *

Soo... Whatcha think then? Good, bad? Love it, hate it? Let me know please ... ! Read and Review my wonderful fans ...

I need at least 5 reviews ... please ... pretty please :)

**-x-TwilightPotteR-x-**


End file.
